Verzweifelte Weihnacht
by Zira Neko
Summary: Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe und Geborgenheit. Doch was ist, wenn diese Vorstellungen für immer unerreichbar scheint? Würdest du die Hoffnung aufgeben? Harry will es nicht, doch wird ihm eine andere Wahl bleiben? Wie kann er weiterleben, wenn ihm das Wichtigste in seinem Leben fehlt? Gibt es dann überhaupt noch ein Leben? Ein kleiner Snarry Weihnachts-One-Shot!


**Titel:** Verzweifelte Weihnacht`

 **Autor:** Zira_Neko

 **Paaring:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

 **Warnings:** Slash, Depri. Don´t like it, don´t read it!

 **Summary:** Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe und Geborgenheit. Doch was ist, wenn diese Vorstellungen für immer unerreichbar scheint? Würdest du die Hoffnung aufgeben? Harry will es nicht, doch wird ihm eine andere Wahl bleiben? Wie kann er weiterleben, wenn ihm das Wichtigste in seinem Leben fehlt? Gibt es dann überhaupt noch ein Leben?

Ein kleiner Snarry Weihnachts-One-Shot!

Viel Spaß dabei!

eure Zira

* * *

 **Verzweifelte Weihnacht´**

Stille und Dunkelheit erfüllte den Raum. Der Tag war bereits angebrochen, doch die dicken Wolken ließen keine Helligkeit entstehen. Weiße Flocken tänzelten zu Boden und bannten mit ihrem Spiel den Blick eines jungen Mannes, der in seinem Bürostuhl saß und nach draußen sah. Seine grünen Augen verfolgten jede einzelne Schneeflocke, doch vor seinen geistigen Augen sah er nicht eine einzige von ihnen.

Denn in seinen Gedanken sah er nur eine einzige Person und die Erinnerungen, die mit ihr verknüpft waren.

 _Diese Person ging durch tiefen Schnee, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, den Kragen des Umhangs hochgeschlagen, mit einem verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Schneeflocken verfingen sich in ihren Haaren und ließen das schwarz etwas weicher wirken. Die Person wirkte einsam, doch der junge Mann wusste es besser. Sie war nicht einsam, denn sie hatte ihn._

 _Und nun erschien auch er selbst in seinen Erinnerungen. Jünger, unerfahrener und sorgenfreier als er heute war. Ebenfalls in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, aber mit einem dicken rotgoldenen Schal um den Hals, sprintete er der Person entgegen. Schnee hinter sich hochwirbelt, kämpfte er sich vor, sprang der Person um den Hals und verschloss seine Lippen mit denen seines Geliebten. Vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht fielen sie in den Schnee. Lachend krachte er auf den Überraschten, dessen Arme ihn sicher umschlossen. Freudestrahlend mit roten Wangen blickte er in das Gesicht dieser geliebten Person, die ihn empört ansah, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken änderte sich der Ausdruck und die Augen sahen liebevoll zu ihm auf._

Ein scharfer Schmerz zog durch seine Brust, die Erinnerung bereitete ihm Freude und Schmerz zugleich. Er konnte noch jetzt die Wärme spüren, die ihn in den Armen des Anderen umfangen hatte, ebenso wie die Kälte des Schnees, der stetig auf sie hinab gerieselt war.

Seine Hand hob sich langsam zu seinen Lippen, um die Erinnerung an die danach folgenden Küsse nachspüren zu können, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgerissen wurde und ein junger Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren hereinstürmte.

"Harry, wir haben Rodolphus Lestrange." rief er seinem Chef hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu.

Der Angesprochene war mit seinen Gedanken allerdings immer noch nicht ganz in der Gegenwart angekommen, so dass er nicht reagierte und der Eindringling einfach weitersprach.

"Magnus und Ralf bringen ihn gerade in Verhörraum Zwei. Sie haben ihn heute Morgen besoffen in einer kleinen Kneipe in Wembury gefunden." berichtete der junge Auror weiter, als er ein paar Schritte in das schmucklose Büro machte.

Endlich ratterten die Informationen durch Harrys Gehirn und man konnte fast sehen, wie die Blitze zwischen seinen Neuronen hin und her zuckten. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er die ganze Situation erfasst und sprang aus seinem Bürostuhl.

"Das Verhör leite ich selbst!" unterrichtete er seinen Mitarbeiter.

"Geh´ vor und teile es den Anderen mit! Riley, ich will nicht, dass irgendwer vorher mit ihm spricht! Und besorg´ direkt einen Ausnüchterungstrank und Veritaserum!"

Keine Sekunde zögernd, rannte der aufgeregte Mitarbeiter aus dem Büro.

Hoffnung keimte in Harry auf. Vielleicht, vielleicht war dies seine Chance endlich etwas über das Schicksal zu erfahren, dass IHN nach dem Krieg ereilt hatte. Vielleicht war dies heute seine Chance IHN zu finden.

Zielstrebig verließ Harry Potter sein Büro und bereitete sich darauf vor, Rodolphus Lestrange, einen der letzten freien Todesser des zweiten Zaubererkrieges zu verhören.

Sechs Jahre war es her, dass er den Todesser vor ihm das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Viel war von dem Menschen dem Harry einst begegnet war nicht mehr übrig geblieben. Mit langen strähnigen Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, vollkommen verdreckt, mit abgerissener Kleidung, saß er zusammengesunken in dem kargen Verhörraum. Das helle Licht zeigte ihn absolut ungeschönt und es war kein angenehmer Anblick. Der sicherlich einmal respektable aussehende Mann war alt, abgemagert und so schien es, geistig nicht mehr dauerhaft in der Realität anwesend. Seine glasigen Augen starrten die Tischplatte an. Hätte Harry nicht gewusst, was für Verbrechen dieser Mann begangen hatte, er hätte Mitleid mit ihm gehabt.

Doch Mitleid würde er ganz sicher nicht erhalten. Sich selbst in Gedanken zur Ordnung rufend, blickte er auf und sah seine beiden Mitarbeiter an, die den Todesser gefangen hatten. Sie hatten sich hinter ihm gestellt und ihn seit seiner Verhaftung nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

"Gute Arbeit, Männer!" sprach er ihnen sein Lob aus, woraufhin der schlaksige Magnus kurz über beide Ohren grinste und sein älterer Kollege Ralf zum Zeichen der Dankbarkeit nickte.

"Hat er schon die beiden Tränke verabreicht bekommen?" wollte Harry geschäftig wissen.

"Ja, hat er Boss!" erwiderte der Ältere. "Gut, dann lasst uns anfangen!" ordnete der Schwarzhaarige an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Rodolphus.

"Protokollfeder an!" rief Harry laut, damit Jenny, seine Mitarbeiterin im Nebenraum, auch alles dokumentierte. Denn ohne Verhörprotokoll würde selbst für so einen Verbrecher noch einen Strafmilderung möglich sein.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, ich unterrichte sie hiermit, dass sie auf Grund des Beschlusses zur Strafverfolgung von Todessern, beschlossen durch das Zauberergamot am 27.06.1998, unter Veritaserum befragt werden." begann er monoton das Verhör.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, sie wurden verhaftet, weil sie ein bekennender Todesser sind und auf Grund dieser Gesinnung diverse Verbrechen begangen haben. Dazu gehören unter anderem der bestätigte Mord an 19 Hexen und Zauberern, der bestätigte Mord an 11 Muggeln, die Folterung von Alice und Frank Longbottom, ebenso wie die Folterung von 29 weiteren Hexen und Zauberern und 17 Muggeln. Haben Sie uns zu diesen Verbrechen irgendetwas zu sagen?" las Harry den schwerwiegendsten Teil der Straftaten vor.

Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Es machte den Anschein, als hätte der Verhaftete die Worte gar nicht vernommen. Leicht genervt sah Harry seine beiden Mitarbeiter an. Hatten sie ihm den Ausnüchterungstrank überhaupt gegeben? Doch bevor er sie rügte, wollte er es noch einmal versuchen.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, haben sie etwas zu den Gräueltaten, die sie begangen haben, zu sagen?"

Erneut folgte eine Zeit des Schweigens und Harry war schon kurz davor zu anderen Mitteln zu greifen, als er ein abfälliges Schnauben hörte. "Es hat Spaß gemacht." kam es brüchig von seinem Gegenüber. Die Stimme des Todessers war so kratzig, dass Harry sofort dachte, dass ihm jedes Wort unwahrscheinlich schmerzen musste. Aber Mitleid empfand er nicht, eher eine Art Schadenfreude, dass diese widerliche Aussage ihm wenigstens Schmerzen verursachte. Ein kurzer Blick hinter den Gefangenen, in die grimmigen Gesichter seiner Mitarbeiter, bestätigte ihm, dass sie derselben Ansicht waren.

Dennoch jagte ihm auch ein kurzer Schreck durch die Glieder, denn Lestrange sprach ob des Veritaserums die absolute Wahrheit. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so grausam sein, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Aber wirklich wundern tat es ihn nicht. Er hatte über die letzten fünf Jahre nach Kriegsende so viele Dinge gehört und gesehen, dass nur noch wenig einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterließ. Doch dieser würde bleiben, es war erschreckend wie kaltblütig der Todesser war.

Eine Erwiderung darauf übergehend fuhr Harry einfach fort mit dem Verhör. Innerlich bereitete er sich aber darauf vor, noch mehr schäbige Bemerkungen zuhören.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, ihnen werden viele schwere Verbrechen zur Last gelegt, was für sie mit absoluter Sicherheit den Kuss der Dementoren nach sich ziehen wird. Sie könnten mich aber davon überzeugen, dass sie wertvolle Informationen für uns haben. Wodurch ich eventuell eine Strafmilderung veranlassen kann."

Harry versuchte ihn damit zu locken, das war allen Zuhörenden bewusst. Zwar war es keine Lüge, als Leiter der Aurorenabteilung wäre es für ihn möglich für einen Angeklagten Strafmilderung zu beantragen, aber alle wussten, dass er das niemals tun würde. Nicht für einen Schlächter wie Lestrange.

Langsam hob der Gefangene seinen Kopf. Die schmierigen langen Haare vielen ihm weiterhin ins Gesicht, doch Harry konnte trotzdem seine Augen erkennen und er glaubte sogar einen kleinen Schimmer Hoffnung in ihnen zu sehen. Sollte er wirklich auf den Bluff reinfallen?

Aber Harry sah auch, als sich die Stirn seines Gegenübers in Falten legte, er nachzudenken schien und sich sein Gesicht dann grimmig verschloss. Schade, dachte sich der Schwarzhaarigen, er hatte es ihm nicht abgekauft.

"Dir, wertlosem Abschaum, sage ich gar nichts!" spuckte er ihm entgegen. Genervt kräuselte Harry seine Stirn. Immer derselbe Müll den die Todesser von sich gaben. Also war Lestrange auch kein bisschen anders als der Rest, der inzwischen in Askaban vor sich hin vegetierte.

Dennoch musste er versuchen ein paar Informationen zu bekommen. Deshalb ermahnte er sich selbst sachlich zu bleiben und atmete einmal durch. Dies war immerhin vielleicht seine letzte Chance etwas über SEINEN Verbleib in Erfahrung zu bringen, denn viele freie Todesser gab es nicht mehr und alle inhaftierten hatte er bereits befragt.

"Lestrange, wir haben sie in Wembury festgenommen. Haben sie sich dort seit Kriegsende aufgehalten?"

Schweigen und lediglich ein verächtlicher Blick antworteten ihm.

"Haben sie aktuell Kontakt zu anderen Todessern oder wissen sie wo sie sich aufhalten?"

Doch Harry wartete erneut vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Gut, dachte er sich leicht genervt. Der Todesser wollte es anscheinend nicht anders, dann würde er seine Strategie ändern und so ging er zu einer, seiner Meinung nach, wesentlich effektiveren Verhörtaktik über.

"Also kann ich aus ihren Aussagen schließen, dass sie, nachdem ich ihren glorreichen Meister vernichtet hatte, in ein Kaff im Süden Englands geflohen sind, sich ab dann jeden Tag volllaufen ließen und sogar zu feige waren mit anderen Todesser Kontakt aufzunehmen?"

Grimmig verzog der Gefangene sein Gesicht, blieb aber weiterhin stumm.

"Schon erbärmlich, oder?" fragte Harry.

"Da gehört man zum Inneren Kreis Voldemorts und ist trotzdem nur ein kleiner Feigling. Aber ich kann verstehen, warum sie für sich geblieben sind. Wahrscheinlich hätten die anderen Todesser sie sonst mit Freuden selbst getötet, Feiglinge sind einfach nicht bliebt."

Zornentbrannt verzerrte sich Lestranges Gesicht und er spie dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen.

"Du weißt gar nichts, dreckiger Bastard!"

"Oh, oh, hast vielleicht nicht du sie verlassen, sondern andersrum? Haben dich die anderen vielleicht verstoßen, weil du für sie vielleicht noch weniger Wert warst als ein Muggel?" provozierte Harry weiter.

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

"Du kleine dreckige Made. Du bist doch nur das muggelliebende Hündchen Dumbledores gewesen. Als wenn du je selbst gedacht hättest. Ohne diese alte Schwuchtel hätte mein Meister dich schon vor Jahren kalt gemacht. Und selbst sein Untergang war nicht dein Verdienst. Niemals hätte er gegen dich verloren wenn nur du gegen ihn gekämpft hättest. Der ehrenhafte und so glorreiche Harry Potter hat nur mit dreckigen Tricks und der Hilfe Anderer den wahren und einzigen Dunklen Lord besiegt. Du bist der elende Feigling, Potter!"

Vollkommen in Rage hatte der Gefangene die halbe Tischplatte mit Spucke besprenkelt. Seine Haare hingen ihm nun noch wirrer ins Gesicht und er hatte einen extremen Rotton angenommen.

Am liebsten hätte Harry nun gegrinst. Er hatte ihn genau dort wo er ihn haben wollte. Sauer und fleißig mitteilsam. Äußerlich ungerührt bleibend brauchte er das Verhör jetzt in die gewollte Richtung.

"Nette kleine Geschichte! Aber jetzt sag schon, wen hast du abgemurkst? Umso von den anderen Todessern geächtet zu werden musst du doch einen der eigenen Leute getötet haben. Wer war es?"

Lestrange fing an zu knurren.

"Nur wertlose Schlammblüter, Muggel und Blutsverräter müssen ausgemerzt werden, damit die Reinheit des Blutes gewährt werden kann. Niemand verschwendet das Blut der wahren Zauberer!"

"Ach behalt doch deinen Pathos für dich und sag mir lieber wer es war! Goyle, McNair oder Malfoy? Alle Leichen haben wir gefunden, aber sie wurden nicht von unseren Leuten ausgeschaltet."

"Ha, alle Blutsverräter finden den Tod!" gab er selbstgefällig von sich.

Danke, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Jetzt waren auch diese Tode bestätigt und er konnte die Akten endgültig schließen. Aber er musste etwas anderes wissen.

"Ok, wenn es die nicht waren, was ist mit Dolohow oder Snape?"

"Snape!" sprang Rodolphus direkt auf den Namen an und in Harry breitete sich eine erwartungsvolle Spannung aus. Bekam er heute endlich brauchbare Informationen? Er wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser.

"Dieser miese Bastard hat sein Schicksal mehr als verdient. Verräter verdienen einen qualvollen Tod! Gerne hätte ich ihm selbst gezeigt, was er für seinen Verrat am Dunklen Lord verdient hat, aber das hat mein Meister selbst erledigt." Ein dunkles und irres Lachen verließ seine Kehle, als er scheinbar die Bestrafung Snapes noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge sah.

Kurz weiteten sich Harrys Augen geschockt. War doch das Schlimmste passiert? Gab es doch keinen Grund mehr zu hoffen?

Aber er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen, er durfte sich jetzt nicht verraten, musste in seiner Rolle bleiben. Er war fast am Ziel, jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen mehr zu erfahren.

"Ach, also durftest du nur wie ein kleines Hündchen daneben sitzen und hast gegeifert?" fragte Harry weiter provozierend.

"Wenn du wüsstest. Ich brauchte nichts tun. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn so lange leiden lassen, dass er sich den Tod gewünscht hat. Die Folterungen haben meine Seele befriedigt und sein Betteln nach dem Tod hat mich erregt. Merlin was hätte ich gerne sein Ende gesehen!" schwelgte er in seinen Erinnerungen.

Harry drehte es den Magen um. Es zerriss ihn fast bei den Schilderungen dieses Martyriums. Doch er musste standhaft bleiben. Er musste die Geschichte zu Ende hören.

"Du warst es also nicht wert seinen Tod mit zu verfolgen? Also doch kein so großer Gefolgsmann wie ich dachte?" lachte der Schwarzhaarige auf.

"Daran seid nur ihr dreckigen Verräter Schuld. Hättet ihr uns nicht angegriffen, hätte ich mit Genuss sein wertloses Ende sehen können. Unreiner Abschaum!"

"Dann lebt er noch?" entfuhr es Harry überrascht.

"Niemals! Dieser Feigling ist schon längst krepiert. Niemand überlebt eine Bestrafung des Dunklen Lords und er hatte sich wirklich Zeit mit Snape gelassen um es so richtig zu genießen!"

Verzweiflung übermannte Harry. War es also doch wahr? War Severus wirklich tot? Konnten die Verletzungen wirklich so schlimm gewesen sein, dass er nicht überlebt hatte? Der Schwarzhaarige hatte über die Jahre viele Opfer Voldemorts und seiner Todesser gesehen und wusste, wie grausam sie vorgingen. Aber seine Leiche wurde bei keinem der Einsätze je gefunden.

Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass er doch überlebt hatte? Dass er sich unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte in Sicherheit bringen konnte und die Verletzungen sogar überlebt hatte? Es war nur ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, doch Harry wollte noch nicht aufgeben.

"Wann war das? Wo wart ihr damals als wir euch so plötzlich überrascht haben?" fragte Harry nun frei heraus.

"Im Manor der Malfoys." war die knappe Antwort und Harrys Schultern sanken hinab.

Er erinnerte sich genau an diesen Einsatz. Er war gerade mit der Ausbildung zum Auror angefangen, aber weil er der Auserwählte war, hatte man ihn mitgenommen, weil die Informationen sagten, dass Voldemort dort wäre. Sie hatten die Todesser wirklich überrascht, aber nur ein paar wenige gefangen nehmen können. Voldemort und der Großteil seiner Anhänger hatte fliehen können, allerdings war das ganze Gebäude in sich zusammen gefallen. Voldemort hatte es zum Einsturz gebracht und gehofft sie alle dort zu begraben. Glücklicherweise war nur ein Auror an diesem Abend gestorben, alle anderen waren mehr oder weniger heil herausgekommen. Doch einen hatte das Haus wohl wirklich begraben, Severus.

Harry wollte schreien, wollte weinen, wollte um sich schlagen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er doch tot war. Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Verzweiflung schwappte über ihn und wollte ihn gefangen nehmen, doch Lestrange ließ es nicht zu. Er hatte bemerkt, dass seine Aussage Harry getroffen hatte, auch wenn er nicht wusste wie tief.

"Na, Potty was hast du denn? Hab ich da etwas einen wunden Punkt gefunden? Vermisst du diese schmierige Filzlaus etwa? Warst du vielleicht am Ende gar nicht Dumbledores Schoßhund sondern der von Snape? Erzähl´ mal, was hat der Verräter denn alles so mit dir angestellt? Hat er dir..." doch weiter kam er nicht.

Diese Worte hatten Harry aus seiner Verzweiflung gerissen und Wut ihn ihm aufsteigen lassen. Und er begrüßte die Wut, denn sie ließ ihn wieder schärfer denken. Das vor ihm war nur ein Stück Dreck und er hatte hier einen Job zu erledigen. Mit allem anderen musste er sich später auseinandersetzten.

Sein Gesicht verschloss sich zu einer emotionslosen Maske und seine jahrelang antrainierte Professionalität half ihm, dass Verhör kühl weiterzuführen.

"Wissen Sie noch von weiteren Todessern, die sie, einer der anderen Todesser oder Tom Riddle umgebracht haben?"

Ein kaltes Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Todessers.

"Ist mir egal. Ich habe so viele umgebracht." sagte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. "Sag´ mir lieber was dich so an Snape interessiert?" versuchte er es erneut, doch auch diese Mal ging Harry nicht darauf ein.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, haben sie bevor wir sie in Wembury festgenommen haben mit einem anderen Todesser Kontakt gehabt?"

Doch ab diesem Moment machte der Todesser zu. Egal welche Frage Harry stellte, Rodolphus antwortete nur noch mit Beleidigungen oder versuchte es erneut mit Snape.

Nach drei Stunden ließ er Magnus, einen der beiden Auroren übernehmen, der den Todesser geschnappt hatte und verließ den Verhörraum.

Mit hängenden Schultern schloss er die Tür seines Büros. Ohne das Licht einzuschalten ging er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Seine Hand legte sich schwer auf die Stuhllehne seines Bürostuhls und drehte ihn in Richtung des Fensters. Erschöpft sank er in ihm zusammen, legte seine Brille auf den Schreibtisch, stütze die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Es war bereits fast nachmittags, doch draußen war es immer noch nicht richtig hell geworden. Dicke Flocken tanzten weiter vor der Scheibe hinab und bedeckten die Straßen und geschmückten Läden in stillem Weiß. Ein Beben ging durch Harrys Schultern, doch kein Ton verließ seine Lippen. Tiefe Trauer hatte ihn ergriffen und ließ seine Gedanken sich verdunkeln. Er konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es nicht glauben. Severus durfte einfach nicht tot sein!

So lange hatte er nach ihm gesucht, war jedem nur erdenklichem Strohhalm gefolgt und das nur um nun herauszufinden, dass er schon lange tot war? Und das Harry im Grunde sogar anwesend gewesen war als er starb und ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte? Das konnte einfach nicht stimmen, es durfte nicht stimmen.

Niemals könnte er akzeptieren, dass er seinem Geliebten in dessen letzten Momenten so nahe gewesen war, aber nicht bei ihm. Was war er für ein Mensch wenn das stimmen würde? Er hätte doch spüren müssen das Severus im Nähe war. Er hätte ihn sofort erkennen müssen. Wie hätte es sein können, dass er die ihm wichtigste Person in seinem Leben nicht bemerkt hatte?

Schwer lasteten diese Gedanken auf ihm. Immer wieder bebten seine Schultern doch keine Träne rann über sein Gesicht, kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Nur immer tiefer verfiel er der Verzweiflung und ließ sich treiben, weit weg von der Realität.

Man konnte nicht wirklich sagen, dass er gehört hatte wie die Tür zu seinem Büro geöffnet wurde, doch irgendein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins nahm es dennoch war. Leise kamen Schritte auf ihn zu, doch sie verklangen, bevor sie ihn erreichten und ganz vorsichtig erhob sich eine Stimme.

"Harry, bitte, hör´ damit auf!" bat sie ihn.

"Du zerstörst dich damit! Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht aufgeben willst, aber ich glaube du musst es dieses Mal akzeptieren. So schwer es auch ist, aber er ist wirklich tot." Sie sprach sanft, doch eindringlich. Lange genug hatte sie mit angesehen wie ihn die Suche nach Severus Snape zerstörte. Jedes Mal wenn es Hoffnung gab preschte er los, nur um danach vollkommen verzweifelt vor dem Nichts zu stehen. Es musste aufhören!

"Harry, bitte sieh` mich an!" forderte sie ihn auf und obwohl er in seinen Gedanken so weit davon gedriftet war, hatten ihre Worte ihn erreicht. Träge hob er seinen Kopf aus den Händen und drehte sich zu seiner Freundin und Mitarbeiterin Brenna Schwardtzert um. Liebevoll sah die Rothaarige ihn an, sie verstand ihn nur zu gut.

Seine trüben Augen schmerzten sie, doch es bestärkte sie nur noch mehr in ihrem Vorhaben, es musste aufhören.

"Du weißt, dass ich dich immer unterstützen werde, aber in diesem Fall ist hier Schluss. Ich beende die Suche hiermit und zwar für dich. Ich will dich nicht weiter leiden sehen und weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass du damit Abschließen musst."

Harry widersprach ihr nicht, nur sein Kopf sank wieder hinab. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er war noch nicht soweit. Immerhin musste Rodolphus Geschichte ja nicht stimmen, Severus Leiche war nie gefunden worden.

"Harry, ich möchte dir einen Rat geben. Bitte hör´ ihn dir an und versprich mir darüber nachzudenken!" Es war die Eindringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme, die ihn erneut den Kopf heben ließ.

"Versuche ihn loszulassen! Ich bitte dich nicht ihn zu vergessen, denn ich weiß, dass kannst du nicht. Verabschiede dich von ihm. Gehe an einen gemeinsamen Ort oder dorthin, wo du dich mit ihm verbunden fühlst. Erinnere dich an ihn, an eure gemeinsame Zeit, fühle, erlebe die schöne Zeit die ihr hattet und dann lass ihn gehen. Schließe einen Pakt mit dir selbst, dass du danach weitermachen wirst. Ihn nie vergessen und eure gemeinsame Zeit immer im Herzen tragen wirst, aber dennoch weiterleben wirst, ohne ihn. Es wird schwer sein, es wird lange dauern, aber du musst es tun und zwar für ihn, damit er nicht am Ende die Schuld trägt, dein Leben zum Stillstand gebracht zu haben. Damit er rein und glücklich in deinen Erinnerungen weiterleben kann."

Aufmerksam hatte er ihren Worten gelauscht. Sie schwebten zwischen ihnen, aber eine Reaktion von Harry blieb aus. Liebevoll, mit einer Spur von Trauer lächelte sie ihn an. Sie wusste, dass er ihre Worte aufgenommen hatte, sie brauchte keine Bestätigung. Nun blieb ihr nur noch zu hoffen, dass er wirklich darüber nachdachte.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen." teilte sie ihm mit. "Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und grüße bitte morgen Hermione und Ron von mir. Bitte bleib` nicht mehr zu lange im Büro, wir sehen uns dann an Silvester und vergiss nicht das du Urlaub hast, wehe ich sehe dich zwischen den Feiertagen im Büro." Ein letzter Blick viel noch auf seine zusammengesunkene Gestalt, bevor sie zur Tür ging und das Büro verließ.

Erneut fing ihn die Dunkelheit seiner Gedanken ein. Sie zeigte ihm Bilder vergangener Tage, Bilder von IHM. Es schmerzte ihn sehr sie zuzulassen, wo er nun vielleicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken leben musste IHN nie wieder zu sehen. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen und seine Kehle schnürte sich ihm zu. Wie sollte er das nur jemals schaffen. Er konnte doch nicht ohne IHN leben.

Eng schlang er seine Arme um seinen Körper und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Alles tat ihm weh und verzerrte sich danach von IHM wieder gehalten zu werden. In diese starken Arme sinken zu können und wieder Geborgenheit und Glück zu fühlen. Die Verzweiflung riss ihn fast auseinander und seit langer Zeit stahl sich eine einzelne Träne aus seinen Augen. Erdrückt von seiner Trauer zog er die Beine an und machte sich so klein es ihm möglich war auf seinem Bürostuhl.

Lange saß er einfach nur da und ließ die Verzweiflung ihn überschwemmen. Es wurde dunkel und die Straßenlaternen gingen an. Sie warfen einen angenehmen Schimmer hinein. Irgendwann sah Harry auf. Vollkommen desorientiert stellte er fest, dass er immer noch im Büro war und realisierte, dass es bereits Abend geworden war. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie tief ihn seine Trauer verschlungen hatte und dass obwohl er doch eigentlich hätte arbeiten müssen.

Geschockt von seiner eigenen Gewissenlosigkeit hörte er Brennas Worte erneut und musste ihr einen gewissen Wahrheitsgehalt zugestehen. Er musste wohl wirklich etwas unternehmen, wenn ihn seine Sehnsucht und Trauer schon jedwede Zeit und Raum vergessen ließen.

Sie hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, an einen Ort zu gehen, an dem er sich mit IHM verbunden fühlte. Da gab es sehr viele, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch ein Blick aus dem Fenster in den verschneiten Abend ließ ihn sich schnell entscheiden. Diese Zeit erinnerte ihn ganz besonders an einen Ort.

Entschlossen stand er auf, setzte seine Brille wieder auf, nahm seinen Umhang und verließ sein Büro. Auf dem Weg nach unten zu den Apparierplätzen begegnete ihm niemand und ihm viel wieder ein, dass heute Heiligabend war. Alle waren jetzt sicherlich bei ihren Familien und genossen deren Wärme und Geborgenheit. Schwer war sein Herz, doch auch ein wenig vorfreudig. Gleich würde er sich IHM auch näher fühlen, so nah wie er konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken stieg er in einen Kamin und apparierte.

Nur Sekunden später erschien er vor einem kleinen recht düsteren Haus. Auch hier hatte es stark geschneit, doch die graue Fassade des Hauses konnte auch der Schnee nicht freundlicher wirken lassen. Schnell riss er sich von diesem Anblick los, öffnete die Tür mit einem kleinen Entriegelungszauber und betrat das dunkle Haus.

Drinnen empfing ihn tiefste Dunkelheit. Es roch ein wenig muffig und Staub wirbelten seine Bewegungen auf. Den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand machte er einen kleinen Schlenker und plötzlich entfachten vereinzelte Kerzen an den Wänden und auf den Regalen.

Es war ein sehr einfaches und altes Haus, überall fand man Bücher und Aufzeichnungen säuberlich gestapelt und hier und da ein paar Skizzen. Das Haus wirkte sehr düster durch das dunkle Holz am Boden und den Wänden und auch wenig einladend mit seiner kargen Beleuchtung. Aber für Harry strahlte es nur Geborgenheit und Glück aus. Jede Diele, jedes Bild, jeder Bücherstapel und auch die ausgetretenen Teppiche erinnerten ihn an Severus.

Langsam strich er im vorbeigehen über die Kommode im Flur, spürte die kleine Kerbe, die entstanden war, als ihm ein Kerzenhalten aus der Hand gefallen war. Hörte die mittlere Bodendiele im Flur knarren, die langsam unter Altersschwäche litt.

Zielstrebig führte ihn sein Weg dem Lichtschein entgegen ins Wohnzimmer. Der kleine Raum wurde vom Kamin in ein angenehmes Licht getaucht. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn erst nach rechts, auf den Esstisch und das zugezogene Fenster zu. Wie immer war der Tisch übersät von den Forschungen seines Geliebten. Sanft strich er über ein Pergament, es war die letzte Arbeit an der er gesessen hatte. Er hatte herausfinden wollen, ob es möglich war, durch einen Trank eine Verbindung zwischen den zerstörten und den übrigen Horkruxen herzustellen, um sie schneller zu finden.

Wehmütig dachte Harry daran zurück, dass er gegen diese am Ende leider alleine hatte bestehen müssen. Nur zu gerne hätte er die Unterstützung seines Partners gehabt, der immer eine Lösung zu finden schien.

Ruhig ließ er seinen Blick von dem Pergament weiter gleiten über den ausgeblichenen Teppich, auf die zwei Ohrensessel zu, die vor dem Kamin standen. Mit nur zwei Schritten überwand er die Distanz und ließ ganz sanft seine Hand über die Lehne des rechten Sessels wandern. Seine Finger stoppten kurz bei der grünen Decke, die darübergelegt war und strichen dann auch über diese.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Diese Decke lag nur für ihn dort. Severus hatte ihn damit immer zugedeckt, wenn er vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen war und Harry hatte sich nur zu gern in diese kuschlige Samtheit geschmiegt, die so unvergesslich nach seinem Partner duftete.

Es war damals ihr zweites Weihnachten zusammen gewesen. Harry war endlich volljährig gewesen und hatte die Feiertage mit Severus bei ihm verbracht. Nie hatte es für den Schwarzhaarigen eine schönere Zeit gegeben. Er war so glücklich gewesen, dass er die ganze Welt aus seinem Denken ausgeschlossen hatte und nur im Hier und Jetzt mit dem Anderen gelebt hatte.

Erneut ließ er seinen Blick weitergleiten und blieb an dem kleinen Tisch hängen, der zwischen den Sesseln stand. Zwei große Bücherstapel thronten auf ihm und vermittelten den Eindruck, als wenn sie bald umfallen würden, doch das war es nicht, was seinen Blick fesselte. Harrys Augen hafteten an einer einfachen Teetasse. Sie stand ganz verlassen auf ihrer Untertasse am vorderen Rand des Tisches, als hätte man vergessen sie wegzuräumen. Es war nur benutztes Geschirr, doch in Harry löste sie einen Sturm an Gefühlen aus.

Sein Lächeln wurde etwas schief und seine Augen feucht. Es war die Erinnerung, die ihn bei dieser Tasse überschwemmte. Jeden Abend hatte er auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin verbracht. Angelehnt an Severus Beine, zwischen ihm und dem kleinen Tisch. Der Tränkemeister hatte immer in dem linken Ohrensessel gesessen, die ausgelesenen Bücher auf dem Boden daneben gestapelt und gearbeitet.

Harry hatte sich nie daran gestört. War es doch ihr stillschweigender Deal gewesen, dass Severus abends vor dem Kamin arbeiten konnte und der Tag und die Nacht für Harry reserviert waren.

Seelig erinnerte er sich zurück, wie ihn die Wärme des Kamins von vorne gewärmt hatte und Severus` Beine von hinten. Wie der Tränkemeister ihm immer wieder liebevoll durchs Haar gestrichen war oder ihm seine Tasse Tee heruntergereicht hatte. Es war eine friedliche Zeit gewesen, voller Glück und Freude. Nie hätte sie zu Ende gehen sollen, doch leider war es nur eine Seifenblase gewesen, einen kurze Auszeit von dem Schrecken, der außerhalb ihrer kleinen Welt existierte und in die sie am Ende der Ferien wieder zurückgegangen waren.

Ohne es selbst bemerkt zu haben, war Harry um den Tisch herumgegangen und fuhr mit dem Finger über den Rand der Teetasse. Folgte seiner Sehnsucht und blickte auf Severus` Sessel. Wie leicht war es doch immer noch für ihn sich Severus darin vorzustellen. Wie er den Kopf leicht gesenkt, die Haare ein wenig ins Gesicht fallend, in einem Buch vertieft war und sich dabei gelegentlich Notizen machte. Wie seine Hand immer wieder wie beiläufig einen Weg in Harrys Haare fanden und den sanften Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, der ihn dabei unbewusst begleitete.

Schmerzhaft zog sich Harrys Brust zusammen. Es tat weh, es tat einfach nur weh und er wusste nicht wie er es aushalten sollte. Gerade war er noch erfüllt von schönen Erinnerungen gewesen, jetzt überrannte ihn wieder diese alles verzehrende Sehnsucht und er wollte am liebsten vergehen.

Verabschiede dich, erklang es da in seinem Kopf. Es waren Brennas Worte gewesen. Er sollte loslassen hatte sie ihm gesagt. Er wusste, dass sie aus Erfahrung sprach. Ihr Mann war ebenfalls vor Jahren verschwunden und auch sie hatte das Selbe durchgemacht wie er, doch er konnte es noch nicht, irgendetwas hielt ihn auf.

Er wollte danach suchen, herausfinden was es war, doch eine Stimme unterbrach seine Gedankengänge.

"Machen dich die Feiertage auch so sentimental?" fragte Draco Malfoy, der in der Wohnzimmertür stand. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er Harry so zerrissen vor dem Kamin auf den Lieblingssessel seines Patenonkels blicken sah. Beide hatten es zwar nie öffentlich bekanntgegeben, es wäre auch für beide unter den damaligen Umständen zu gefährlich gewesen, aber Draco wusste von ihrer Beziehung und hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie tief diese Liebe ging.

Genau hatte er noch Severus Blick vor Augen, damals in der Zeit als er im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens Zuflucht gefunden hatte und Harry mit einer stark blutenden Wunde am Arm und etlichen Schrammen von einer überraschenden Konfrontation mit einigen Todessern zurückgekehrt war. Severus hatte in diesem Moment vor Schock alle Masken fallen lassen und IHM hatte die blanke Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden. Niemals zuvor hatte Draco IHN so angsterfüllt erlebt und auch niemals so zärtlich, als er auf Harry zugestürzt war und sich um ihn kümmert hatte. Danach war ihm klar gewesen, was die beiden verband und er hatte Severus widerstandlos geschworen es geheim zu halten, als diesem bewusst wurde, dass Draco über ihre Beziehung Bescheid wusste.

Überrascht hob Harry seinen Kopf und konnte im ersten Moment nicht anders als Draco ungläubig anzusehen. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet hier jemanden anzutreffen. Und was machte der Blonde eigentlich hier? Es war Heiligabend, sollte er da nicht lieber bei seiner Familie sein? Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden wie er reagieren sollte. Sollte er genervt sein, weil er gestört wurde, peinlich berührt, weil Draco ihn so verzweifelt sah oder doch freundlich und ehrlich, denn nichts anderes hatte ihm der Blonde in den letzten Jahren entgegengebracht.

Doch so wie es bereits zur Schulzeit gewesen war, erkannte Draco Harrys Zwist und nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

"Ich musste heute viel an ihn denken und da zog es mich hier her. Du erinnerst dich sicher, dass er für mich immer die einzig wahre Familie war und ich als Kind häufig Weihnachten hier verbrachte." erklärte er und trat ins Wohnzimmer ein. Ja, das wusste Harry und er verstand auch. Auch Draco schmerzte noch immer der Verlust von Severus. Seine Augen folgten ihm, als auch er wie Harry zuvor, gemäßigten Schrittes durch das Wohnzimmer wanderte, alles in sich aufnahm und Erinnerungen erwachen ließ.

Als er am Fenster angekommen war, schob er leicht die Gardine vor der Wand weg und lachte auf. "Er hat es nie weg bekommen." sprach Draco amüsiert in den Raum. Langsam strich er über einen dunklen Fleck an der Wand. Er verharrte kurz, bevor er die Gardine wieder fallen ließ und sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen umdrehte.

"Mit Fünf habe ich ihm mit meinem Übungszauberstab ein Loch in die Wand gesenkt, das er nie geschafft hat auszubessern." ließ er Harry an seiner Erinnerung teilhaben.

"Er hat getobt und mich als debil beschimpft, danach durfte ich den Zauberstab nie wieder mitbringen wenn ich hier war." Die Erinnerung zauberte Draco ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, doch lange hielt es nicht an.

Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wurde fast traurig.

"Wie geht es mit deiner Suche voran?" fragte er Harry nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, traute sich aber nicht ihn anzublicken.

Es hatte ein warmes Gefühl in dem Auror ausgelöst, eine ihm unbekannte Geschichte über seinen Geliebten zu hören. Etwas Neues über IHN zu erfahren, nach den langen Jahren des Stillstands, doch das Gefühl war bei Dracos Frage schnell der Hoffnungslosigkeit gewichen. Ja, wie ging seine Suche voran? Hatte er neue Erkenntnisse erlangt?

Mit belegter Stimme und gesenktem Blick fing Harry an zu berichten.

"Wir haben die letzten Monate noch drei weitere Todesser geschnappt. Du wirst ihre Namen vielleicht kennen. Es waren Marlis Darbge, Archibald Baldowin und Rodolphus Lestrange." Bei der Erwähnung seines Onkels hob Draco überrascht seinen Blick und fixierte Harry.

"Von den beiden ersten haben wir nicht viel erfahren, aber heute Morgen, als wir Lestrange vernommen haben, sagte er, dass Severus von Voldemort gefoltert wurde für seinen Verrat. Er war also wirklich aufgeflogen. Das Ganze wäre in Malfoy Manor passiert und durch unseren Angriff an diesem Tag hätten wir verhindert, dass Voldemort ihn persönlich töten konnte. Aber Lestrange meinte, dass Severus dem Tode nahe war und dann hat Voldemort das Gebäude einstürzen lassen. Also müsste er eigentlich vom Manor begraben worden sein, oder?"

Harrys Stimme war brüchig und absichtlich ließ er seine Gedanken außen vor. Er konnte es nicht laut zugeben, dass er Severus hätte sehen, hätte spüren müssen. Es wäre, als würde er gestehen, ihn selbst getötet zu haben. Aber er hatte es auch nicht geschafft am Ende keinen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer zu verspüren, denn vielleicht hatte er es ja doch noch raus geschafft. Und genau dies strahlten seine Augen aus, als sie auf Dracos trafen.

Überrascht von diesen neuen Informationen hatten sich Dracos Augen kurz geweitet. Auch er hatte stets gehofft, dass sein Pate noch leben würde, doch diese Hoffnung war gerade gestorben. Zerknirscht senkte er den Blick, die Hoffnung in den Augen seines Gegenübers nicht ertragen könnend. Wie sollte er es ihm sagen? Wie sollte er auch ihm jetzt jede Hoffnung nehmen?

"Harry..." fing er an und verstummte wieder. Es war brutal, dass er es sein musste, wo er doch selbst gerade versuchte damit fertig zu werden. Doch er wusste er musste es tun, sonst würde Harry ewig weitersuchen und dass dies ihm nicht gut tat konnte der Blonde problemlos erkennen.

Wie zuvor Harry fing er monoton an zu erzählen.

"Der Aufräumtrupp, der die Überreste des Manor beseitigt hat, ist nicht gerade zimperlich damit umgegangen. Sie haben die Trümmer mit Sprengflüchen beseitigt. Alles und jeder der dort drunter gelegen hat, wurde zu Staub verwandelt." Die Vorstellung das Severus wahrscheinlich ebenso wie die Überreste des Manor in die Luft gesprengt worden war ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Schmerzhaft verzog sich sein Gesicht und er bedeckte mit einer Hand seine Augen um die Bilder zu vertreiben.

"Aber er hätte doch rechtzeitig fliehen können." warf Harry immer noch angetrieben von Hoffnung ein. Doch Draco zerstörte sie vollständig.

"Nein, Harry. Niemals hätte Severus fliehen können." gab er mit brüchiger Stimme zurück.

"Harry, ich war dabei. Ich habe selbst einmal erlebt, wie Er jemanden gefoltert hat, der ihn verraten hat. Niemand ist danach noch in der Lage gewesen irgendwohin zu gehen und selbst wenn es wie durch ein Wunder möglich gewesen wäre, wäre derjenige kurz darauf qualvoll gestorben. Harry, Er hat nie halbe Sachen gemacht!" erklärte er es eindringlich dem Schwarzhaarigen und sank danach auf den Stuhl, neben dem er gestanden hatte.

Erkenntnis und Schmerz war das Einzige was Harry für eine ganze Zeit spürte. Es war also wahr. Severus war damals wirklich gestorben und es gab dieses Mal keine Hoffnung mehr an die er sich klammern konnte. Er war tot und nun musste er damit leben!

Unmöglich, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Wie sollte er jemals damit leben können. So lange hatte er nach IHM gesucht. Immer wieder einen Hoffnungsschimmer nach dem nächsten nachgejagt, nur um am Ende herauszufinden, dass er doch bereits seit Jahren tot war? Wie grausam konnte die Welt denn sein? Konnte es nicht einen besonderen Menschen in seinem Leben geben, der im blieb? War er dazu verdammt nur Freunde zu haben, nie eine Familie, nie einen Partner?

Verzweifelt sank er an seinem Lieblingsplatz zusammen und legte den Kopf auf seine Knie. Wie häufig hatte er hier gesessen, wie glücklich hatte er sich hier gefühlt. Es war grausam diese Botschaft zu erhalten, doch es war dennoch gut sie hier zu bekommen. Hier wo ihn so viel an glückliche Zeiten erinnerte, auch wenn es schmerzte. Und dann tauchten sie erneute auf, Brennas Worte, ihr weiser Rat. Verabschiede dich von ihm! Lass ihn los!

Sie hatte Recht. Hier in der dunkelsten Stunde seines Lebens, erkannte er die wirkliche Weisheit ihrer Worte. Er musste ihn gehen lassen. Und ganz langsam gestand er sich ein, dass er mit seiner Suche genau das immer verhindert hatte. Er hatte IHN nicht gehen lassen wollen, er hatte die Hoffnung immer wieder selbst geschürt und sich damit auch immer wieder selbst wehgetan. Schon von Anfang an gab es keine wirkliche Hoffnung, aber er hatte es nicht sehen wollen. Hatte wie verblendet weitergesucht, doch nun war es wohl wirklich Zeit. Er musste abschließen!

Wehmütig und mit feuchten Augen sah er hoch zum Sessel, sah Severus vor seinem geistigen Auge dort sitzen, fühlte nach, wie er ihm durchs Haar strich, genoss die Wärme der Erinnerung und sagte in Gedanken Lebe wohl. Noch kurz sah er Severus vor sich, wie er ihn sanft anlächelte und dann verblasste.

Und Harry wusste, dass es richtig so war. Er musste ihn gehen lassen.

Vorsichtig stupste ihn etwas an der Schulter an. Langsam drehte er den Kopf nach rechts und sah ein Glas mit Feuerwhisky in einer Hand. Sein Blick glitt an der Hand hoch zum Gesicht. Draco sah ihn noch gequälter an als zuvor, doch der Blonde hatte sich wohl einigermaßen wieder gefangen und Severus Vorrat geplündert. Sicherlich der Meinung, dass ein wenig Alkohol es vielleicht für sie in diesem Moment ertragbarer machen würde.

Erneut stupste ihn das Glas an und Harry nahm es entgegen, während Draco sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ und die Gläser zusammenstieß.

"Auf einen der größten Männer, die diese Welt je gesehen hat!" forderte er Harry auf und dieser folgte.

"Auf den aufopferungsvollsten und liebevollsten Mann dieser Welt!" erwiderte Harry mit einem kleinen schiefen Grinsen. Beide tranken in einem Zug aus und Draco schenkte direkt wieder nach, er hatte die Flasche nicht weit weg gestellt.

Einige Zeit schwiegen sie, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und die Gläser wurden leerer.

"Weißt du, dass er selbst mir einmal von dir vorgeschwärmt hat?" warf Draco in die Stille und Harry blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Ich musste ihm natürlich schwören nie jemandem darüber etwas zu erzählen, sonst hätte er sicherlich mein Gedächtnis verändert, aber er hat mir geschlagene zwei Stunden mal alles aufgezählt was er an dir so geliebt hat und zwar bis ins kleinste Detail." grinste Draco ihn an.

"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Severus hätte niemals etwas aus unserer Beziehung jemand Anderem erzählt, selbst dir nicht." konterte Harry voller Überzeugung.

"Unter normalen Umständen nicht. Da hast du Recht, aber unter diesen." Ein kleines Kichern verließ seine Kehle.

"Er hatte mir bei einem Zaubertrank geholfen. Ich wollte damals schon neue Tränke entwickeln und versuchte einen Trank herzustellen, der die wahren Gefühle preisgab, aber ohne Zwang, so dass er legal vermarktet werden konnte. Mit Severus Hilfe war es auch ein voller Erfolg und nur durch seine damalige Unterstützung fluoriert mein Tränkehandel heute so gut. Allerdings hatten wir beide bei der Zubereitung nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Trank so stark sein würde, dass allein die Dämpfe ausreichten, um die gewünschte Wirkung zu entfalten." wieder kicherte er.

"Wir saßen also beide vollkommen zugedröhnt auf dem Laborboden und erzählten uns gegenseitig von unserer großen Liebe. Ich war damals in Blaise verknallt gewesen und er liebte dich." schloss Draco mit einem Lächeln.

Verlegen sah Harry zu Boden. Er war sich Severus Liebe immer bewusst gewesen, doch es von jemand anderem zu hören bestätigte es ihm noch einmal mehr. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.

"Er war nie der große Redenschwinger." erzählte Harry nun frei heraus. "Aber er hat mir immer gezeigt, dass nur ich für ihn existierte. Das hat mir die Stärke gegeben, nie mehr verlangen zu brauchen." Vertieft in das warme Gefühl viel Harry jetzt erst Dracos Geständnis auf.

"Du warst in Blaise verknallt gewesen? Aber du hast doch Astoria geheiratet?" musste er die Frage daraufhin stellen.

Nun schaute Draco etwas verlegen drein.

"Ja..." gab er gedehnt von sich und seufzte dann tief auf. "Ich habe Astoria nur für meine Familie geheiratet. Ich weiß, dass war nicht sehr intelligent von mir, besonders wo es nun nur noch mich gibt. Aber damals erschien es mir richtig. Meine Eltern hatten im Krieg so viel verloren und da konnte ich ihnen nicht auch noch gestehen, dass der Name Malfoy nicht weiterleben würde, weil ich Männer dem weiblichen Geschlecht vorziehe." gestand der Blonde.

"Du wolltest nach allem das Richtige tun. Das kann ich verstehen." erwiderte Harry.

"Du hattest dich von Grund auf geändert, ebenso wie deine Eltern und wolltest sie damit unterstützen. Das ist absolut verständlich."

"Ich habe euch immer beneidet, dich und Sev!" gestand Draco weiter.

"Wie gerne hätte ich damals zu meinen Gefühlen gestanden. Dann würde ich vielleicht heute eine Lebenspartnerschaft führen." klang er wehmütig.

"Aber zumindest bin ich nicht mehr verheiratet." verkündete er die Neuigkeiten. "Seit fünf Tagen ist die Scheidung endlich durch und Scorpius wird nun immer für zwei Woche bei ihr sein und dann bei mir."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" wünschte Harry lächelnd. So würde er vielleicht endlich so leben können wie er es immer wollte.

"Danke." lachte Draco auf. "Es fühlt sich wie ein Befreiungsschlag an. Sehr angenehm."

Wieder verfielen beide ihren Gedanken. Harry freute sich ehrlich für den Blonden. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er sich gefühlt hätte, hätte er eine Frau geheiratet und auch noch mit ihr ein Kind bekommen. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke, niemals hätte er das gekonnt. Ein wenig Bewunderung empfand er in diesem Moment für den Anderen, wie viel er doch aufgegeben hatte, für seine Familie. Er musste seine Eltern wirklich lieben.

"Weißt du," fing nun Harry an, "mir ist klar geworden, dass es falsch war so lange meiner Sehnsucht hinterherzujagen. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es eigentlich schon am Anfang keine wirkliche Hoffnung gab, dass er überlebt hatte. Denn wenn, dann hätte er sich irgendwie mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt. Es sind inzwischen über fünf Jahre, als er in der Nacht aufgebrochen ist, zu dieser Versammlung. Ich wollte es wohl nicht sehen, ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Aber jetzt habe ich es verstanden. Ich werde ihn nie vergessen und all unsere Erinnerung lebendig halten, aber ich werde weiterleben. Für mich, für ihn."

Gebannt hatte Draco seinen Worten gelauscht. Natürlich hatte auch er über die Jahre mitbekommen wie versessen Harry nach Severus gesucht hatte. Aber er hatte wie Harrys Freunde auch nichts dazu gesagt, konnte er es doch verstehen. Hatte er die Liebe der beiden doch selbst gesehen. Es überraschte ihn, dass der Schwarzhaarige nun zu diesem Schritt bereit war, aber es freute ihn auch.

"Na dann," setzte er an und stand auf, "was hältst du davon, wenn wir an einen anderen Ort gehen? Einen, der vielleicht nicht so viele Erinnerungen für uns verkörpert und wir erwecken ihn zum Leben."

Verständnislos sah Harry ihn an und Draco war kurz davor aufzustöhnen, auf Grund Harrys immer noch vorhandener Begriffsstutzigkeit.

"Lass uns in einen Pub gehen und wir erzählen uns gegenseitig Geschichten über ihn. Feiern ihn und verabschieden uns von ihm!"

Erst wollte der Schwarzhaarige ablehnen und lieber noch etwas hier sitzen und trübselig sein, aber dann dachte er an die kurze Anekdote, die der Blonde ganz zu Anfang ihres Gesprächs erzählt hatte. Es würde bestimmt schön sein noch mehr über Severus zu erfahren und vielleicht half es ihm wirklich beim verabschieden.

"Gerne." willigte Harry ein und ließ sich von Draco auf seine Füße helfen.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten waren sie in einem Pub im magischen Stadtteil von London angekommen. Kurz hatten sie überlegt ein Lokal in der Nähe von Severus Haus aufzusuchen, doch nachdem sie beschlossen hatten heute richtig einen zu trinken, war ihnen die Gefahr des Zersplinterns auf Grund von betrunkenem Apparierens doch zu hoch gewesen und so suchten sie sich direkt einen Pub in London. So konnten beide später schnell und heil nach Hause gelangen.

Als sie den in die Jahre gekommenen Pub betraten war er rauchverhangen, aber es störte sie nicht. Sie ging an dem langen Tresen vorbei, während Draco der jungen Kellnerin mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen gab, dass sie gerne zwei Drinks haben würden. Sie suchten sich einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Lokals, dass mit Sitzecken bestückt und etwas weniger gefüllt war, als der vordere Teil, mit seinen einzelnen Tischen. Im Licht der gedimmten Beleuchtung setzten sie sich gegenüber. Es war genau der richtige Rahmen für intime Erinnerungen. Nach nur weniger Minuten erschien die Bedienung und brachte ihnen zwei Gläser, in die sie Feuerwhisky eingoss. Doch bevor sie wieder mit der Flasche gehen konnte, nahm Draco sie ihr ab und bat sie bereits jetzt um Nachschub, sobald die Flasche leer sein sollte.

Anfangs noch recht scheu fingen sie langsam an dem Anderen Geschichten mit und über Severus zu erzählen. Ein Feuerwhisky nach dem anderen verschwand in ihren Kehlen und sie wurden immer heiterer. Sie lachten viel und für beide gab es viele Überraschungen. So hatte Harry nie gewusst, dass Severus einmal ernsthaft überlegt hatte, sich für Harry zu Halloween als Vampir zu verkleiden, weil dieser es sich so sehr gewünscht hatte und Draco war vollkommen überrascht, dass der Tränkemeister ihn wirklich als seinen Nachfolger in Betracht gezogen hatte und außerdem, dass er ein paar roter Ringelsocken im Schrank hatte. Harry freute sich besonders über die Erzählungen aus Severus Kindheit, die Draco von seinen Eltern kannte und malte sich grinsend einen kleinen neunmalklugen Severus aus.

Sie gelangten beide zu sehr wichtigen Erkenntnissen durch die Erzählungen des Anderen. So wusste Harry nun mit vollkommener Sicherheit, dass sein Geliebter wirklich alles für ihn getan hätte und Draco hatte die wunderbare Bestätigung bekommen, dass sein Patenonkel ihn immer wie einen Sohn gesehen hatte. So schmerzlich einige Erinnerungen auch waren, die sie teilten, so sehr half es doch beiden mit ihrem Schmerz für diesen Abend auszukommen. Und je weiter der Abend verstrich desto mehr wandelten sich die Themen. Nun sprachen sie nicht nur über Severus, sondern auch über ihre Schulzeit, über ihre Rivalität. Was beide dazu veranlasst hatte, über Streiche, verrückte Lehrer und natürlich den Krieg zu reden.

Nach all diesen teilweise schlimmen Erlebnissen sehnten sich beide heute nur noch nach Frieden und Ruhe und es entstand ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit.

"Weißt du Harry, ich habe mir immer eine glückliche Zukunft für euch gewünscht." erzählte der Blonde. "Ich habe immer gesehen, dass Severus ein schweres Leben hatte und ihn viele Dinge belasteten. Aber du warst für ihn wie ein Licht aus dieser Dunkelheit. Du hast ihm gezeigt, dass die Gegenwart wichtiger ist als die Vergangenheit. Er war wirklich glücklich mit dir."

Die Worte ließen Harry erröten. Sie sorgten dafür, dass ein warmes Gefühl der Liebe in ihm entstand. Er war Draco dankbar dafür, dass er diese Beobachtung mit ihm geteilt hatte. Es gab ihm Sicherheit und Glück und ein ehrliches und tiefes "Danke!" verließ seine Lippen.

Dieses so kleine, aber intensive Wort ließ selbst Draco Malfoy verlegen die Tischplatte ansehen. Ein schiefes Grinsen bildete sich allerdings daraufhin auf seinem Gesicht. Etwas unsicher sah er daher weiter nach unten, als er anfing zu sprechen.

"Allerdings muss ich dir auch etwas gestehen." leitete er seine Beichte ein. Tief musste er erst einatmen, bevor er den Mut fand weiter zu sprechen, doch der bisher reichlich geflossene Alkohol half ihm dabei.

"Ich war auch eine ganze Zeit lang wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf Severus." Das war der Moment, indem er den Kopf wieder hob um keine einzige vor Harrys Reaktionen zu verpassen.

"Ich war lange in dich verliebt gewesen, Harry. Du hast mir damals gezeigt, dass man nicht das sein muss, was andere in einem sehen und das jeder die Möglichkeit hat seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Nur durch dich habe ich es geschafft mich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen und mein Leben selbst zu bestimmen. Sogar meine Entscheidung mich endlich von Astoria scheiden zu lassen, beruht immer noch auf dem, was ich damals von dir gelernt habe." Verlegen über sein eigenes Geständnis lachte er kurz auf.

"Deshalb hätte ich dich damals nur zu gerne von Severus weggerissen und dir meine Gefühle gestanden. Ich wollte zeitweise nichts anderes, als dich zum Geliebten zu haben. Aber ich habe auch gesehen, wie glücklich ihr wart und konnte mich nicht einmischen. Ich hatte Sev nie so glücklich gesehen und deshalb war es für mich eine Ehrensache meine Gefühle hintenanzustellen. Auch wenn ich dadurch eine ganze Zeit ziemlich unglücklich gewesen bin."

Es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen, dass Harry nicht geschockt gewesen wäre. Niemals hätte er das von dem Blonden erwartet. Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass der Andere ihm irgendwelche Gefühle außer Hass und später Höflichkeit entgegen brachte. Sicherlich hatte sich ihr Verhältnis ab der sechsten Klasse gebessert, aber mehr als den damaligen Waffenstillstand hatte Harry nie in Erwägung gezogen. Es war für ihn wirklich eine Überraschung jetzt von den Gefühlen des Blonden zu hören und es verunsicherte ihn. Er wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte und brauchte sehr lange, bis eine Antwort sich in seinem Kopf formuliert hatte.

"Das hätte ich niemals erwartet." gestand er ein. "Ich habe damals gedacht, dass du mich hassen würdest und als wir dann dazu übergegangen waren uns zu ignorieren, habe ich vermutet, dass das Sevs Werk gewesen war." Es war ihm etwas peinlich, dem Anderen zu sagen, dass er überhaupt nicht von dessen Gefühlen bemerkt hatte.

"Aber ich freue mich darüber, dass du so ehrlich zu mir bist. Es zeigt mir wieder wie sehr du dich geändert hast und das ich recht hatte, an dich zu glauben."

Harrys Worte ließen Draco etwas geknickt dreinsehen. Es war kein schönes Gefühl, wenn der über alles geliebte Mensch keine Notiz von den eigenen Gefühlen nahm, aber sie ließen ihn auch lächeln. Harry hatte ihm gerade ein einzigartiges Kompliment gemacht, dass er nie erwartet hätte. Harry glaubte an ihn!

Das Lächeln breitete sich sogar noch mehr auf Dracos Gesicht aus, als die Worte sich tief in ihm verankerten. Harry hatte damals wirklich viel für ihn getan. Er hatte sogar vor dem Zauberergamot für ihn ausgesagt.

"Jetzt muss ich dir danken, Harry! Es ist schön zu hören, dass du nicht daran geglaubt hast, dass ich zur dunklen Seite gehörte. Vielen Dank, Harry!"

Nun musste auch der Schwarzhaarige wieder übers ganze Gesicht grinsen und sie prosteten sich zur Bestätigung ihrer Verbundenheit zu. Sofort schenkte Draco ihnen nach, glücklich darüber der Kellnerin gleich am Anfang direkt die Flasche abgenommen zu haben. Es folgten noch viele Gläser Feuerwhisky darauf, bis beide schon lange nicht mehr ganz Herr ihres Verstandes waren und auch ihre Hemmungen immer weiter fielen.

So war es nicht überraschend, als Draco nach einiger Zeit den Schwarzhaarigen schelmisch angrinste und zu einem erneuten Geständnis ansetzte.

"Also in der fünften Klasse, bevor du mit Sev zusammen gekommen bist, da ist mir dein Hintern ganz besonders aufgefallen. So schön klein und fest," träumte Draco und betastete seine Erinnerung in der Luft, "und wie der erst auf 'nem Besen ausgesehen hat. Merlin, was hätte ich dafür getan, wenn das mein Schwanz und nicht dein Besen gewesen wäre." gestand er mit leicht glasigen Augen.

Röte schoss sofort in Harrys Wangen, er war etwas geschockt von Dracos Wortwahl, fühlte sich aber geschmeichelt. Solche Komplimente hatte er noch nie bekommen, so etwas war nicht Severus Art gewesen. Angetan von dieser Offenbarung, fand auch er es an der Zeit etwas einzugestehen.

"Erinnerst du dich, wie du bei der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, nach Verkündung der Sieger in den See gefallen bist?" fragte Harry dunkel. "Jaaaa..." kam es peinlich berührt von dem Anderen.

"Als du raus gezerrt wurdest, hat man dich sofort aus deinen Sachen geschält. Als ich gesehen habe, wie du vollkommen nass, mit dem Hemd am Körper klebend da standest, dachte ich jeder würde meine Erektion sofort bemerken und als du Sekunden später oberkörperfrei, mit vor Wasser perlender Haut auf mich zukamst, wollte ich dich nur noch in den Wald zerren und über dich herfallen."

Verblüfft hoben sich Dracos Augenbrauen.

"Du standest mal auf mich?" das hätte er nicht erwartet.

"Naja,..." druckste Harry, "also ich stand wohl eher auf deinen Körper. Dein Charakter war damals echt mies." konkretisierte er Dracos Aussage.

Der schaute zur Decke, legte seine Hand ans Kinn, überlegte kurz, nickte dann und sah Harry zustimmend an.

"Ja, da hast du Recht. Ich war besonders im vierten Jahr echt ein Arsch, aber ab dem sechsten hab ich das geändert." war es ihm ganz wichtig zu erwähnen. Ein zustimmendes Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen.

"Da fand der süße Harry meinen Körper geil!" brachte der Blonde das Gespräch auf das für ihn wichtige Thema wieder zurück und Harry nahm sofort die Farbe einer Tomate an. Jetzt war Draco heiß geworden.

"Und wie steht es heute mit dem immer noch heißen Harry? Findest du mich immer noch zum in den Wald ziehen und über mich herfallen?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen von einem Ohr zum Anderen.

Nun legte Harry eine Hand an sein Kinn und tat so, als wenn er angestrengt nachdachte.

"Mhm, das kann ich nicht beurteilen, denn du stehst ja nicht vor Wasser triefend vor mir." sprang er auf Dracos Spiel ein.

"Das können wir ändern." war der Blonde gleich Feuer und Flamme. Er hatte wirklich schon eine ganze Menge Feuerwhisky zu sich genommen. Sofort riss Harry die Hände hoch.

"Lass den Scheiß, wir sind hier in der Öffentlichkeit!"

Etwas beleidigt legte der Blonde seine Hände wieder auf dem Tisch ab und umschloss sein Glas, die bereits an den Knöpfen seiner Weste gewesen waren.

"Von mir aus." schmollte er. "Aber dann beantworte meine Frage!"

"Okay, okay. Ich finde deinen Körper auch heute noch zum in den Wald ziehen." gab er sich geschlagen und gestand seine Bewunderung für Dracos sehr gut gebauten Körper ein.

Mit dieser Aussage war der Blonde vollkommen zufrieden.

"Na dann lass uns anstoßen!" forderte er den Schwarzhaarigen auf und hob sein Glas.

"Und worauf?" fragte dieser verwirrt. Das brachte Draco dazu anzüglich zu grinsen.

"Darauf, dass wir immer noch heiß sind und der Zahn der Zeit noch viele Jahre auf sich warten lassen kann."

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste bei dieser Aussage einfach lachen und erhob ebenfalls sein Glas. "Prost!" gluckste er.

Sie steuerten ihre Gläser aufeinander zu und stießen an, doch das erwartete Klirren blieb aus. Denn die inzwischen ziemlich beeinträchtigte Koordination der beiden hatte sie glatt an der Hand des Anderen vorbeizielen lassen. Einen Moment sahen sie sich überrascht an, bis beide losprusteten vor Lachen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatten. Tief durchatmend um wieder Luft zu bekommen, stützen sie sich auf den Tisch. Beide schauten gleichzeitig auf und fingen an zu Grinsen.

"Lass uns lieber Bruderschaft trinken, sonst sind wir morgen noch beschäftigt." schlug Harry vor.

"Gerne." entgegnete Draco.

So erhoben sie wieder beide ihre Gläser und lehnten sich weiter über den Tisch. Sich in die Augen sehend kamen sie sich näher. Harry bemerkte eine Strähne, die Draco vorwitzig in die Augen fiel. Seine Haare sahen immer noch so weich aus wie früher, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er musste sich zwingen den Reflex, sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, zu unterdrücken. Wie kam er nur auf so eine Idee?

Je näher er ihm kam, desto stärker nahm er Dracos Geruch war und Draco roch gut. Die Sinne vom Alkohol beeinträchtigt, entglitten ihm die Gedanken nun noch mehr. Es war ein klarer und herber Duft, aber nur ganz leicht, nicht aufdringlich und Harry bemerkte, er mochte ihn. Tief sog er ihn ein.

Als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren verschränkten sich ihre Arme und beide grinsten sich wieder dümmlich an.

"Prost!" rief der Blonde aus und mit viel Anstrengung schafften es beide ihr Glas zu leeren und ließen einen weiteren Schluck der süßen Betäubung ihre Kehlen hin abrinnen.

Doch sie trennten sich nicht gleich voneinander. Etwas aus der Puste vom leerziehen des Glases atmeten beide tiefer und plötzlich legte Draco seine Stirn an Harrys. Überrascht von dieser Aktion weiteten sich die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, doch er blieb still und verharrte in seiner Position. Irgendwie war es schön. Schon lange war er niemandem mehr so nahe gewesen.

Eine ganze Zeit geschah nichts und Harry fragte sich schon, was mit Draco los war, als dieser Luft holte um etwas zu sagen und dann doch wieder abbrach. Das ganze geschah noch ein weiteres Mal und dann verstand Harry. Draco rang mit sich ihm etwas zu sagen. Und Harry entschied ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, zu geben.

Nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens schien der Blonde sich endlich durchgerungen zu haben.

"Harry, ich weiß, es ist vielleicht noch nicht die richtige Zeit dafür dir das zu sagen, aber ich will das du weißt, dass ich gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen würde. Ich wollte so oft auf dich zugehen und hatte immer gehofft, dass einmal mehr aus uns werden könnte. Bitte, wenn du dafür bereit bist sag mir Bescheid!" damit löste sich Draco von ihm und lächelte ihn verlegen an.

Überrascht ließ sich auch Harry wieder auf seinen Platz zurücksinken. Mit so einem Angebot hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eher mit einem weiteren Geständnis. Obwohl, war dies nicht auch ein Geständnis.

Sicherlich wusste Harry nach den anzüglichen Bemerkungen der letzten Stunden, dass Draco nichts gegen ein kleines Abenteuer mit ihm hatte, aber eine Beziehung? Das hatte der Schwarzhaarige nun wirklich nicht vermutet. Draco hatte also immer noch Gefühle für ihn? Hatte er sie etwa die ganze Zeit in sich verborgen? Wie musste sich der Blonden die ganzen Jahre damit gefühlt haben? Und wie stand es eigentlich um ihn selbst, wie verhielt sich sein Innenleben dem Anderen gegenüber? War da überhaupt Platz für irgendjemanden?

Unverhofft in ein wahres Gedankenchaos geschleudert, wusste Harry gar nicht wie er darauf antworten sollte und so wartete Draco bereits mehrere Minuten ohne Antwort. Doch der Malfoyerbe wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er nicht weiterversuchen würde Harry von sich zu überzeugen.

"Ich weiß, dass es jetzt etwas viel auf einmal ist, aber vielleicht lässt du es dir in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen und für heute Abend, sei dir sicher, dass ich nichts von dir erwarte." setzte er noch hinzu.

In Harry rotierte es immer noch. Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass Draco immer noch in ihn verliebt war? Immerhin hatte er doch selbst erzählt, dass er in Blaise verknallt gewesen war und es war doch auch schon alles so lange her. Mehr als sechs Jahre waren seit ihrer Schulzeit vergangen. War es über diese Zeit überhaupt möglich noch dieselbe Person zu lieben?

Doch diese Frage konnte er sich schnell selbst beantworten. Denn er liebte Severus ja auch immer noch.

Harry wusste einfach nicht was er antworten sollte. Wie sollte er sich Draco gegenüber jetzt verhalten? Sollte er vielleicht Distanz waren, um den Blonden nicht noch mehr zu ermutigen? Aber musste er das denn überhaupt? Hatte Draco nicht gesagt, es würde alles nach Harry Willen geschehen? Und was war sein Wille? Wollte er Draco überhaupt ermutigen oder waren seine Gedanken immer noch zu sehr bei Severus?

Die letzten Jahre hatte er Draco immer mal wieder gesehen. Der Blonde hatte ihm soweit er konnte bei der Suche nach Severus geholfen und Harry hatte dadurch auch immer wieder neue Eindrücke aus Severus Leben bekommen. Er hatte sich natürlich darüber gefreut und empfand Draco inzwischen als angenehmen Zeitgenossen und gute Bekanntschaft, aber war da mehr? Mehr als eine Verbundenheit durch einen gemeinsamen geliebten Menschen? Sicherlich würde Harry ihn nach dem heutigen Abend schon fast als Freund betrachten, aber auch als Geliebten? War er denn auf diese Weise an Draco interessiert?

Gut aussehen tat der Blonde alle Mal, dass war ihm bereits seit seiner Schulzeit bewusst gewesen und an seinem Charakter und seinem Umgang hatte er auch stark gearbeitet. Alles zusammen gab er eine sehr gute Partie ab. Aber wollte Harry das überhaupt? Sicherlich hatte er sich heute vorgenommen mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschießen, doch wollte er sich da direkt in etwas Neues stürzen? Sollte er nicht lieber noch warten? Und fühlte es sich nicht doch irgendwie wie Verrat an Severus an?

Obwohl gewartete hatte er wirklich schon sehr lange. Immerhin war Severus schon seit fast sechs Jahren verschollen und wahrscheinlich tot. Und Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm die Nähe der letzten Minuten sehr gut gefallen hatte. Aber wäre es nicht doch wie Verrat an Severus, wenn er sich jetzt hierauf einlassen würde? Doch wann war denn dann der richtige Zeitpunkt?

Harry fand einfach keine Antwort und erkannte in diesem Moment, dass er sie auch nie finden würde. Denn es gab keine richtige Antwort, es gab nur das was er für richtig hielt.

Also beschloss er, warum nicht. Auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass diese Entscheidung stark durch den Feuerwhiskey beeinflusst war. Heute hatte er sich dazu entschieden Severus endlich ruhen zu lassen und dann konnte er es doch wenigstens mal versuchen. Draco hatte ihm doch selbst gesagt, dass ihm klar war, dass er vielleicht noch nicht soweit war. Also würde der Blonde auch nicht erwarten, dass er sich heute entschied und ohne es auszuprobieren würde er eh nicht rausfinden, ob er schon bereit dazu war.

Mit neuem Mut und Entschlossenheit, sah Harry auf, direkt in Dracos sturmgraue Augen, die so verletzlich schienen.

"Also gut." gab er zurück und verdutzte Draco damit vollkommen.

"Wa...was meinst du?" fragte dieser ungläubig nach.

"Lass es uns versuchen." setzte Harry nach und versuchte sich an einem verführerischen Lächeln.

Sichtlich überrascht sah Draco ihn an.

"Harry,...du musst nicht...ich...bitte, Harry..." brachte er stockend heraus. Doch der Schwarzhaarige war sich seiner Sache sicher. Und so reichte er mit seiner Hand über den Tisch und legte sie ganz sanft auf Dracos. Sein Blick fesselte den Dracos als er ihn überzeugte.

"Draco, ich bin mir sicher." Und vielleicht hilft es mir Severus endlich gehen zu lassen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Der Blonde schien sein Glück kaum fassen zu können und so zogen sich nur langsam seine Mundwinkel nach oben und wurden zu einem breiten Grinsen. Er freute sich sichtlich über Harrys Entscheidung und wollte die Chance, die sich ihm bot nutzen.

"Hast du dann etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns von hier verabschieden?" fragte Draco vorsichtig.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht." entgegnete Harry mit einem kleinen Grinsen und als Draco der Kellnerin zuwinkte, machte sich ein kleines Kribbeln in seinem Bauch bemerkbar.

Immer noch ziemlich angetrunken machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zu Harry. Nachdem Draco sich nicht davon hatte abbringen lassen zu zahlen, hatte Harry bestimmt, dass sie zu ihm gingen. Es waren nur wenige Minuten zu ihm zu Fuß, in denen sich beide immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen und sich gegenseitig betrachteten.

Als sie endlich vor dem Reihenhaus des Aurors angekommen waren, war Harry sich sicher, er wollte Draco. Sein Körper machte ihn an und der Gedanke an das Folgende ließ sein Blut schneller fließen.

Etwas unkoordiniert öffnete er mit seinem Schlüssel die Tür und trat hinein, dicht gefolgt von Draco.

Gerade als die Haustür in Schloss viel, spürte Harry Arme, die ihn von hinten umschlossen und einen Körper, der sich an ihn presste. Was für ein wohliges Gefühl. Leicht lehnte er sich dagegen und genoss die Zärtlichkeit und fühlte die Möglichkeit in diesen Armen für heute Nacht Vergessen zu finden.

Doch lange blieben die Hände auf seinem Bauch nicht still. Flink knöpften sie seinen Mantel auf und gaben damit den sinnlichen Lippen Platz, um unglaublich federleichte Küsse in seinen Nacken zu verteilen. Die Hände strichen weiter über seinen Bauch, seine Brust und hoch zu seinen Schultern und streiften ihm damit den Mantel ab. Nur kurz wurde der Körperkontakt unterbrochen, doch als Harrys Mantel zu Boden glitt, folgte auch sofort Dracos Umhang.

Ganz vorsichtig strichen die Hände wieder über seine Arme und seine Brust, bis eine den Weg zu seinem Kinn fand. Mit leichtem Druck wurde sein Kopf nach hinten gezogen und Harry folgte absolut willig mit seinem ganzen Körper. Auge in Auge standen sie sich gegenüber und versanken in ihnen. Sanft fuhr Draco mit seinem Daumen Harrys Kinn nach und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ließen Harrys Lider flattern. So eine Zärtlichkeit hatte der Schwarzhaarige ewig nicht mehr genossen. Sie verursachte ein Kribbeln, das durch seinen ganzen Körper strömte und jede Zelle zu aktivieren schien.

Elektrisiert öffnete er schlagartig seine Augen und sah Draco mit einem durchdringen Blick an, der den anderen erzittern ließ, bevor Harry sich auf ihn stürzte und seinen Mund plünderte. Ohne Widerstand öffnete Draco seinen Mund und ließ Harrys Zunge wohlwollend ein. Ein tiefer und verlangender Kuss entstand, der beide zum Keuchen brachte. Nun überhaupt nicht mehr untätig, wanderten auch Harrys Hände über Dracos Körper und entledigten ihn Schicht für Schicht von seiner Garderobe.

Wild fummelnd drängte sich Harry an ihn und schob ihn die Treppe Richtung ersten Stock hoch. Der Weg wurde von Kleidungsstücken gepflastert, sodass sie schon nur noch in Hosen und Hemd am oberen Treppenabsatz ankamen. Dort drängte Harry den Blonden gegen die Wand und wollte ihm sein Hemd bereits aus der Hose ziehen, als Draco entschied nun die Führung zu übernehmen. Mit einer einfachen Drehung pinnte er den Schwarzhaarigen an die Wand und war in der nächsten Sekunde überall. Seine Lippen hinterließen feuchte Spuren auf seinem Hals und seine Hände bahnten sich den Weg über seine nun freigelegte Haut, während sein Oberschenkel sich gegen Harrys Schritt drängte und die aufkommende Erektion rieb.

Eine wahre Explosion an Gefühlen breitete sich in Harry aus und ließ seine Sinne schwinden. Er hatte das Gefühl nur noch fühlen zu können, als wenn kein Gedanke mehr möglich war. Aber dennoch vernahm er ein kleines Stimmchen aus seinem Innern. Ein Stimmchen, dass ihm zuflüsterte, dass Draco nicht groß genug war, dass seine Hände nicht stark genug waren, seine Küssen nicht leidenschaftlich genug. Doch Harry schob diese Gedanken an die Seite, fasste Dracos Gesicht mit seinen Händen und eroberte erneut seinen Mund, nur um ihn weiter den Flur runter ins Schlafzimmer zu leiten.

Nur leicht drückte Harry die Klinke seiner Schlafzimmertür herunter, bevor er Draco dagegen drückte und sie damit schwungvoll öffnete. Allein das Mondlicht beschien das Zimmer, doch das war beiden egal. Für sie zählte in diesem Moment nur die Person in ihren Armen. Immer noch wie im Sturm küssten sie sich und fuhren mit den Händen über den nun freien Oberkörper des Anderen. Ihre Hemden hatten sie bereits im Flur verloren.

Erneut pinnte Draco Harry mit dem Rücken gegen etwas Festes, doch dieses Mal war es einer der Bettpfosten, des großen Himmelbettes. Tief und verzehrend küsste er den Anderen und fuhr nun aufreizend langsam an Harrys Seiten entlang zu seinem Hosenbund. In einer quälenden Geschwindigkeit ließ er einen seiner Finger nur millimeterweit unter den Hosenbund schlüpfen und fuhr den vorderen Hosenbund entlang. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entrang sich Harrys Kehle und er drängte sich der Hand entgegen.

Warum war er heute so zurückhaltend?, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Sonst hatte ER Harry doch auch schon längst die Hosen abgestreift und verwöhnte ihn oral. Was hielt IHN davon ab? Sollte er heute etwas betteln? Oder wollte ER wieder böser Schüler spielen? Verwirrt hob der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf aus seinem Nacken und war verwundert niemanden zu sehen. Daraufhin richtete er seinen Blick gerade aus und traf auf sturmgraue Augen. Grau, warum nicht schwarz? blitzte es kurz durch seinen Geist, bis er sich der Situation wieder Gewahr wurde und nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Augen sich traurig verschleierten.

Natürlich sah Draco es und verstand. Resignierend ließ der Blonde von seiner Hose ab und schlang seine Arme locker um Harrys Schultern. Er lehnte sich gegen ihn und holte hörbar Luft. Harry konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er hörte die Traurigkeit, die aus seiner Stimme sprach.

"Ich weiß, dass deine Gedanken bei ihm sind." stellte Draco fest. Eine kurze Pause entstand, bevor er weitersprach.

"Wenn du irgendwann soweit bist, melde dich bei mir!" bat er Harry. Einen Moment noch, blieb der Blonde wo er war, sog noch einmal Harrys ganz eigenen Duft in sich auf und löste sich dann von ihm.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort sammelte Draco seine Kleidungsstücke ein und verließ Harrys Haus. Erst als er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte, regte sich Harry wieder und sackte verzweifelt auf seiner Bettkante zusammen.

Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen etwas zu sagen, denn Draco hatte recht. So sehr er auch die Berührungen des Blonden genossen hatte, so sehr wusste er aber auch, dass in seinen Gedanken nicht Draco sondern Severus ihn berührt hatte. Er hatte sie unbewusst miteinander verglichen und es war ihm nicht genug gewesen. Draco hatte zwar sehr genau gewusst, wie er Harry zum Glühen bringen konnte, aber es war nicht richtig gewesen, nicht so wie er es wollte, nicht Severus.

Und Harry erkannte, dass es nie genug sein würde. Die Erkenntnis, dass er immer seinem Geliebten nachtrauern würde, riss ihn in tiefe Verzweiflung. Er vergrub sein Gesicht heute zum wiederholten Male in seinen Händen um gab sich seinen Gedanken hin.

Trauer erfüllte ihn erneut und gepaart mit dem Nachhall der Erregung schwor sein Geist eine weitere Erinnerung vor seinen Augen empor.

 _Ermattet und glückselig lag er in Severus Armen. Die weichen Decken im Bett seines Geliebten hüllten ihn ein und Severus lag so dicht es ihm möglich war an ihn geschmiegt. Sie hatten gerade all ihre angestauten Bedürfnisse der letzten Wochen ausgelebt, in denen sie sich durch schulische und Todesser-Verpflichtungen fast nicht hatten privat Treffen können. Es waren aufreibende Wochen gewesen, voller Sehnsucht und unerfüllter Gelüste. Beide hatten diese Osterferien herbeigesehnt und waren sobald es ihnen möglich war nach Spinner´s End appariert. Dort war Harry fast augenblicklich über Severus hergefallen und dieser war ihm mit Freuden gefolgt._

 _Jetzt genoss Harry einfach nur die Nähe des Anderen und fühlte die wunderbaren Augenblicke von eben nach. Als der Tränkemeister ihn noch fester in seine Arme zog und ihm etwas Unvergessliches in die wirren Haare hauchte._

 _"Ich liebe dich!" vernahm Harry leicht gedämpft durch seinen Haarschopf._

 _Und in diesem Moment explodierte ein wahres Feuerwerk in seinen Eingeweiden. Nie hatte er sich glücklicher gefühlt als in dieser Sekunde. Mit einem riesigen Lächeln und einem "Ich liebe dich auch!" auf den Lippen rollte, er sich über seinen Geliebten und überfiel ihn erneut._

Tränen rannen unaufhörlich über seine Wangen, als ihn diese Erinnerung überkam. Er war damals so unendlich glücklich gewesen und nun hatte er nichts mehr und konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder wirklich glücklich zu werden.

Es auf einmal in der Umgebung seiner erinnerungslosen Wohnung nicht mehr aushalten könnend, sprang er auf, streifte sich beiläufig sein Hemd wieder über, sammelte auf dem Weg nach unten seine Schuhe und seinen Mantel ein, zog sie notdürftig an und apparierte, sobald er die Haustür erreicht hatte.

Nur wenige Sekunden später erschien er wieder vor Severus` Haus und stürmte fast schon hinein. Die Schuhe von sich werfend, schnappte er sich seine Decke und rollte sich so klein wie er konnte auf dem Sessel seines Geliebten zusammen. Er würde es nie schaffen von ihm loszukommen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Auf ewig würde er Severus vermissen und über seinen Verlust trauern. Niemals, so war er sich sicher, würde er wieder glücklich werden, nicht ohne Sev.

In der Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit des Wohnzimmers gefangen, nahm Harry nicht wahr, dass die nahegelegene Kirchenuhr zwölf schlug und damit den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag ankündigte. Tief in seiner Trauer und Verzweiflung begraben liefen ihm weiterhin Tränen über die Wangen und ein leises und gequältes "Severus" entwich seinen Lippen und fand seinen Weg aus der dicken Decke in den Raum hinein.

Und in diesem Moment erhob sich eine Stimme aus dem Schatten des Türrahmens.

"Du solltest mich doch gehen lassen und ein neues Leben anfangen!" erinnerte die Stimme in einem traurigen Ton den Schwarzhaarigen.

Es verstrichen einige Sekunden, bis die Worte zu Harry durchdrangen und selbst dann war er sich nicht sicher sie wirklich gehört zu haben. Wie oft hatte er schon geglaubt diese Stimme gehört zu haben. Hatte hoffnungsvoll aufgesehen, nach dem Sprecher gesucht und war immer wieder enttäuscht worden. Aber so wenig wie er Severus loslassen konnte, konnte er auch die Hoffnung loslassen, dass es vielleicht dieses Mal real war.

Daher hob er erneut hoffnungsvoll den Kopf, innerlich schon auf erneuten Schmerz vorbereitet. Er sah in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

Konnte das wirklich sein? Hatte irgendjemand sein Flehen wirklich erhört oder hatte er nun schon Wahnvorstellungen? Mehrfach blinzelte er, doch die Person stand auch weiterhin in der Tür zur Küche. Und was er dort sah, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Im Halbschatten des Rahmens stand ein schwer gezeichneter Severus Snape. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und löchrig, seine ganze Erscheinung dreckig und ungepflegt, aber lebendig, auch wenn schwer versehrt. Der Mann dort hatte nur noch sein linkes Bein, das Andere war vom Knie ab amputiert, er stützte sich schwer auf eine Krücke, die er mit einer Hand fest umschloss, an dem der Ring- und Mittelfinger fehlte. Harry ließ seinen Blick weiter aufwärts wandern und nahm viele kleine Narben an Hals und Gesicht war, doch eine war unübersehbar. Von der linken Wange hoch, bis über das Auge zog sich eine lange und tiefe Narbe, die der Person ein sehr düsteres Aussehen verlieh.

Immer noch an seinem Sehvermögen zweifelnd, wischte sich Harry nun fest über die Augen und ließ so auch seine Tränen verschwinden. Aber auch danach stand er immer noch da.

In diesem Moment wollte Harry es glauben, doch die Erinnerung an den alles verzehrenden Schmerz ließ ihn zögern. Da lächelte der schwer gezeichnete Mann milde, genau zu wissen scheinend, was in Harry vorging und brach damit Harrys Zweifel.

Mit einem verzerrten, aber absolut glücklichen Lächeln stürzte Harry augenblicklich aus dem Sessel, ließ die Decke einfach achtlos zu Boden gleiten und warf sich in die ihn erwartende Umarmung. Sein Gesicht drückte sich dicht an den Hals des Anderen und als auch sein Verstand endlich einsah, dass diese Person wirklich real war, verließ seine Lippen ein seliges und befreites "Severus".

 **Ende**

* * *

 _"Schnief" *Taschentuch weg leg*_  
Ich hoffe auch ihr habt ein wenig mit Harry mitgelitten und wart am Ende genauso glücklich wie ich, dass er endlich wieder in Severus Armen sein durfte.

Ich bin gespannt was ihr über diese kleine FF denkt. Schreibt mir doch noch schnell einen Kommentar, ich würde gerne eure Gedanken lesen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

eure Zira


End file.
